


In the Heat of It All

by NeonBob



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Animals, Baby Jesse McCree, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Jaguar Gabriel Reyes, Minor Violence, Other, Parent Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Parent-Child Relationship, Single Parent Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Single Parents, Sweet Jesse McCree, Wolf Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24338128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonBob/pseuds/NeonBob
Summary: It's mating season, and while it's not Gabe's first rodeo, it's his first with his pup. A lion tries to do a thing, but Gabriel ain't here for it. Then baby Jesse and Gabe fluff ensues.
Relationships: Jesse McCree & Reaper | Gabriel Reyes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	In the Heat of It All

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Jaguar's Puppy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920528) by [citrus_bastard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrus_bastard/pseuds/citrus_bastard). 



> This is my first working, and its not of the highest quality. If you notice any errors, please let me know. Also, thanks to @citrus_bastard for the inspiration. I loved your AU, and the characters, so, pardon my awful interpretation of them.

The sun shined brightly as it reflected off of Gabriel’s black pelt. He had spent the better part of the sunny day tending to his young wolf pup. He had spent the day playing with his pup to hopefully tire him out before the mid-day sun rose. It seemed to have worked. Jesse was fast asleep underneath the jaguar’s stomach. Only his paws and head poked from underneath. As was custom, Gabriel lavished his son with slow licks on his head to help keep him cool. As he licked, he continued to focus his gaze ahead. Despite the monotony of the task, he was carefully observing to make sure no one came to harm him and his pup. It was mating season, one of the most dangerous times of the year, both for parents and their offspring. It was especially dangerous for single male parents.  


He was so focused on the horizon, he didn’t think to check behind him. He didn’t notice the male lion trying to get his attention, until the lion roared, breaking his vigil and simultaneously waking up Jesse. Barely a few seconds later, the young lion tried to mount him. Gabe, thankfully, escaped the lion's hold with the scruff of Jesse’s neck between his teeth. By this point, Jesse’s was wide awake and yipping curiously. This made the jaguar furious. The lion had not only tried to mate with him, but he had also woken his pup up.  


“Jesse,” Gabe whispered with the pup still in his mouth, anger starting to seep into his voice," Can you close your eyes and cover your ears for me?” Jesse knew better than to argue back with Gabriel. He closed his little lids and put his paws over his big ears with some difficulty. Gabe glanced back at the lion, who was sitting with a smug expression. That ticked something off within Gabriel. He set down his puppy and licked his little head. With that, the lion sauntered over to him, believing this to be the start of the mating, but Gabriel wasn't about to let that happen. The jaguar tackled the lion to the ground. The lion’s smug expression changed to one of almost equal anger to Gabriel’s.  


With Gabriel having the advantage of surprise, he landed on the lion’s stomach and clawed at the underbelly with his hind claws. They all easily found their mark and drew a small amount of blood. He quickly followed the initial assault with his teeth biting into the other cat’s left shoulder, each razor-sharp tooth sank deep and drew more blood to add the red-stained stomach. This caused the lion to roar in pain, and then he retaliated, swiping at Gabriel’s shoulder and leaving a deep wound that would likely turn into a scar. Gabriel flinched but didn’t take his eyes off the other feline. The wound would likely end up as a scar to add to Gabriel’s patchwork. But behind the lion’s blow, Gabriel sensed the inexperience and it wouldn’t take much more to frighten him. Gabriel swiped at the lion's eyes but intentionally missed. He then took another swipe, missing again. At this, the lion seemed to find a burst of strength and pushed Gabe off. Gabriel realized that they were both slicked in blood. Gabriel eyed the lion and gave a commanding growl and the young lion bowed to him, a sign of submission. Yet, the lion wasn’t looking at Gabriel, he was instead looking to... Jesse!  


The young lion pounced past Gabe and quickly dove in Jesse’s direction. Before he could even make it any further, Gabe had barreled into him and sank his teeth into the lion’s throat. However, as his teeth penetrated the lion’s flesh, he hesitated before taking the killing blow. What would he tell his pup he had done with the lion? The lion took this moment of hesitation to throw Gabe off and fell into a defensive crouch. The panther gave the lion a testing growl as if to hint that if he were to be attacked again, he would not fail to make the killing blow. The lion let out a low growl, and began to back away, slowly. As he did, he took a final glance at the jaguar, and whispered,  


“You’re not worth it, you ōhlan,”  


Gabe used all of his self-control not to deliver the killing blow. He needed to get back to his puppy.  
After the afternoon’s excitement, Jesse was grumpy, despite taking a long nap. Gabe thought it best to end the day early. He nursed Jesse, and carried him to a nearby stream, in an attempt to bathe Jesse, which was an ordeal in itself, with Jesse squirming under his father’s tongue. When Gabe finished, he once again picked up Jese by the scruff and set out to begin the search for a place to sleep. The sun was low in the sky by the time he had found somewhere that smelled empty. The jaguar entered the cave, with Jesse letting a big yawn. Gabe set him down near the entrance, with a whimper on Jesse’s part. Gabriel walked a little deeper into the cave, scenting any indication that this en belonged to any other creature. He smelled the stale scent of a bear, but it was days old. The cave was shallow, so there was no worry of bats. After the light inspection, he went to the cave entrance and began to gather dry leaves, and began to push them together, to make something resembling a nest. Gabriel then walked toward his pup, who’s eyes were fluttering, and picked him up, and set him in the center of the nest. He then lied down, and encircled Jesse with his body. He waited for the puppy to settle, but he seemed restless.  
“Are you uncomfortable, my little sun?” Gabriel whispered in a steady, low voice.  
Jesse wiggled on his father’s side, which served as confirmation. The young puppy closed his eyes and yawned. He was tired, but he still struggled to settle. Gabriel wondered what was disturbing his baby.  


“Do you want to tell me what’s wrong, little sun?” At that, Jesse whimpered and extended his muzzle into his father’s belly. Gabe realized that he wanted his father’s affection. Gabe put the side of his face to Jesse’s muzzle and began to rub. This gentle interaction caused Gabe to purr. When Jesse seemed satisfied, Gabe licked Jesse's ear. Jesse relaxed, and finally, relaxed next to Gabe.  


“I love you, Jesse, more than there are stars in the universe.” Jesse yipped, his eyes closed. Gabe sighed, looking over at his peaceful puppy, and thought about the day's events. This wasn't his first mating season, but it was the first with Jesse. He needed to be careful if he wanted to be around long enough to see Jesse grow up. With Jesse, finally asleep, Gabe let himself drift into a light daze, wondering what life if any, he could give his pup.

**Author's Note:**

> ōhlan-a pejorative for an unmated male, or a male who raises offspring. In this AU, its looked down upon to be either one of these things. Okay, that's all, thank you.


End file.
